Erinnerungen, wie Sand
by Janina86
Summary: Remus konnte sich immer auf seine Erinnerungen verlassen, aber dann war da der Schleier und Erinnerungen waren keine Erinnerungen mehr sondern zerbrochene Teile, die wie Sand durch seine Finger fielen RemusSiriusTonks


Erinnerungen, wie Sand

Es hat sich so angefühlt: ein Schrei in seinen Ohren, das Rauschen seines Umhangs, als er sich umdrehte, nur um ihn fallen zu sehen, seine Hand auf Harrys Brust-

- und die Welt wurde schwarz.

In der Nacht, in der Sirius stirbt, zerbricht etwas in Remus. Er merkt es nicht, weil er damit beschäftigt ist, Harry zurückzuhalten und dann ist er damit beschäftigt, den anderen zu helfen und er hört einfach nicht auf, beschäftigt zu sein, lässt sich keinen Raum zum Nachdenken und Träumen oder Erinnern. Erst als Molly ihn endlich festhält, ihn in die Küche setzt und ihm eine große Kanne Tee kocht, erst dann hält er inne und merkt, dass sein Kopf voller Splitter ist- („_Moony", flüstert er, streicht ihm übers Haar, neigt seinen-)_, durcheinander geworfene Erinnerungen.

Der Tee wirkt beruhigend, fast tröstend, und er muss an die Kiste denken, die Lily immer mit sich rumgetragen hat, voller Bilder. „Ein Ort, um meine Erinnerungen aufzubewahren", hatte sie erklärt, als Remus sie danach gefragt hatte. „Damit ich nichts vergesse". Remus mochte die Idee, Erinnerungen in Bilder umzuwandeln, etwas, das man seinen Eltern und Kindern zeigen konnte. Aber anders als Lily hatte er nie Bilder gebraucht, um sich zu erinnern, seine Erinnerung war schon immer lebhafter als die kleinen Fotos, die keinen Ton oder Geruch hatten, _so wie der von Sirius, wenn er eben noch ein Hund war („Du riechst wie ein alter Fisch")_

Remus konnte sich immer auf seine Erinnerungen verlassen, aber dann war da der Schleier und Erinnerungen waren keine Erinnerungen mehr sondern zerbrochene Teile, die wie Sand durch seine Finger fielen.

Er verliert sie. Eine nach der anderen stellt sie sich vor ihm auf und geht dann in Flammen auf, hinterlässt nur Ruß und Asche, wie ein Traum, den man vergisst, wenn man aufwacht. Er versucht, sich zu erinnern, er kriegt ein Bild zu fassen und-

_(„Moony", sagte ein Stimme, kitzelt in seinem Ohr. „Steh auf!". Er öffnet seine Augen, gähnt und sieht Sirius auf seinem Bett sitzen. „Sirius?", fragt er verschlafen. „Was ist los?"_

_Sirius verdreht die Augen._

„_Du fragst mich, was los ist?", ruft er und James im Bett nebenan macht ein leises Geräusch, dreht sich um. „Du hast geschrieen und dich herumgewälzt wie ein Verrückter!", erklärt Sirius jetzt leise. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob alles okay ist". Er beugt sich runter zu Remus und sein Arm streift Remus' Brust und-)_

- es ist weg.

Es sind immer noch Erinnerungen da, so viele, dass er Bücher füllen könnte damit, monatelang nur in der Vergangenheit sprechen könnte. Aber irgendwann werden sie alle weg sein und deshalb will er sich nicht erinnern, läuft vor Molly weg, als sie ihn das nächste Mal zum Innehalten drängt.

Er bemerkt Tonks Blicke erst, als Molly ihn darauf aufmerksam macht und erst dann wird ihm klar, dass Tonks immer gleichzeitig mit ihm Dienst hat und dass sie immer mit ihm redet, auch wenn er nie eine längere Antwort hat als: „Ja, das denke ich auch."

Er beginnt, auf sie zu achten und fragt sich, was in ihr sich von ihm angezogen fühlen könnte und wenn er zusieht, wie ihr Haar sich von rot zu pink verfärbt und wieder zurück, stellt er es sich schwarz und dick vor (_Sirius verdreht die Augen, als er sieht, wie Remus einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schreibt und ruft: „Mach mal ne Pause, Moony, lass uns-")_ und er versucht, sie nicht mehr anzusehen.

„Hey!" ruft sie, als sie sieht, wie er sich wegdreht. „Hast du heute Dienst?". Remus schüttelt den Kopf. „Lust, was trinken zu gehen?".

Er zögert und das Lächeln fällt von Tonks Gesicht bevor er antwortet. „Ich bin ziemlich müde. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal?".

„Okay", antwortet Tonks und als sie weg ist, lehnt Remus sich gegen die Wand, (_fühlt, wie Sirius ihn gegen den Stein drückt, murmelt), _vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen und fragt sich, wie lange er schlafen muss, um nicht mehr müde zu sein.

„Du brauchst jemanden", sagt Molly und vielleicht hat sie Recht, jeder braucht jemanden. Aber was, wenn man jemanden hat und dann ist er weg und hinterlässt nichts als verschwindende Erinnerungen?

„Mir geht es gut, Molly", sagt er und sie seufzt und er weiß, dass sie Tonks heute Abend sagen soll, dass sie ihm Zeit geben soll, über den Tod seines besten Freundes hinwegzukommen.

Remus fühlt sich zu alt, um jemals darüber hinwegzukommen.

Tonks ist hartnäckig. Sie kümmert sich nicht darum, dass er alt und heruntergekommen und verletzt und ein Werwolf ist und so kommt sie einen Nachmittag mit einem Tablett mit Tee in Remus' Zimmer.

„Du magst doch Tee, oder?", fragt sie (_Sirius sieht ihn an, missbilligend: „Was hast du eigentlich immer mit Tee?") _und er nickt, murmelt etwas, als Tonks fällt und den Tee verschüttet, lässt er den Fleck in sekundenschnelle verblassen. Sie wird rot, so rot wie ihr Haar und Remus denkt, dass sie aussieht wie eine seltsam geformte Tomate und kann nicht anders, er muss lachen.

„'Tschuldigung", murmelt Tonks und fällt dann in sein Gelächter ein, bis es irgendwo im Boden versickert und sie ihn nur ansieht, ganz still. Er erinnert sich nicht, wie sie dahin gekommen sind, doch plötzlich spürt er ihre warmen ( _großen Hände, ein leises Stöhnen. „Nicht hier", flüstert Remus-_) und zarten Hände auf seiner Wange und er schließt die Augen, spürt wie ihre Hände sein Gesicht berühren, seinen Hals, so wie er nicht mehr berührt worden ist seit-

Er dreht sich weg und sie sieht ihn enttäuscht an, ihr Haar färbt sich braun.

„Bitte Tonks", bringt er endlich hervor. „Ich kann nicht."

Sie nickt und murmelt etwas davon, dass es ihr Fehler war und als sie herausrennt, beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße stolpert, bleibt sie kurz vor der Wand stehen, an dem das einzige Bild von ihm und Sirius hängt, dass er noch besitzt.

Sie sieht es an, dann ihn, dann nickt sie und verschwindet.

Sie beobachtet ihm, mehr noch als zuvor. Manchmal erwischt er sie dabei, wie sie ihn anstarrt und sich dann schnell abwendet und er fühlt sich, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen ("_Hör auf damit, Moony!". Sirius verdreht die Augen und schiebt ihn zurück ins Bett, ignoriert alle Proteste. „Tu nicht so, als wärst du sauer auf mich, ich weiß, du bist es nicht." Er bringt ihn zum Schweigen, indem er seine Lippen fest auf Remus presst, heftig, seine Hand ins Remus Haar vergraben. „Ich kann nämlich deine Gedanken lesen, wusstest du das schon?", flüstert er in das Laken hinein, leckt-)_

Er spürt den Schweiß auf seinem Körper, fühlt ein Stöhnen auf seinen Lippen und als er versucht, sich an feuchter Haut und flachen Stimmen ("_Nicht aufhören, bitte"_) festzuhalten, spürt er Tonks Blick und wird wieder zurück in die Realität gerissen.

Denn genauso sieht seine Realität nun aus: ein leeres Bett und ein Loch in seinem Kopf, das nicht aufhören will, zu wachsen.

Sirius verschwindet.

In einer Nacht kurz nach Vollmond findet Tonks Remus in einem leeren Zimmer, nur von Spinnen und Staub bewohnt.

„Oh, entschuldigung", sagt sie als sie ihn sieht und will die Tür wieder schließen, doch er ruft sie zurück.

„Komm rein".

Sie zögert einen Moment, doch die Neugierde siegt und sie betritt den Raum, sieht sich um. „Welches Zimmer ist das?", fragt sie. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, hier aufgeräumt zu haben."

Sie setzt sich neben Remus auf das Bett und er antwortet: „Es ist Sirius altes Zimmer. Er wollte nicht, dass es jemand sieht, am allerwenigsten er selber". Er versucht, seine Stimme so fest wie möglich klingen zu lassen, und doch bricht sie in der Mitte des Satzes, lässt die letzten Worte kaum hörbar verschwinden.

Es ist lange still, während Tonks sich weiter in dem Zimmer umsieht, doch ihr Blick ist abwesend und als er auf Remus fällt, sagt sie:

"Du hast ihn geliebt."

Für eine Sekunde bleibt alles stehen (_küsst ihn, verlangt: „Sag mir, dass du mich liebst" und_) und dann nickt Remus langsam.

„Ja", sagt er. „Aber er ist nicht mehr da". Es ist das erste Mal, dass er es laut ausspricht und alles, woran er denken kann, ist, raus hier, bloß raus. Er beachtet Tonks nicht, kann ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, hoch konzentriert, sich langsam verändernd.

„Warte", sagt sie, als er die Tür erreicht und plötzlich ist sie hinter ihm, berührt ihn, ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken, groß und rau und-

- er ist da. Direkt hinter ihm.

_(Zeitungen sind überall um ihn verteilt, beißende Schlagzeilen: _Sirius Black wegen Massenmord verhaftet, Muggelmassaker, Sirius Black verantwortlich für Tod der Potters

Vor ihm steht Lilys Box, ein Bild von ihm und Sirius obenauf. Es zeit Sirius, wie er Remus festhält und ihm durch die Haare fährt, Remus lachend. Man kann Lilys Lachen hören und sie sagt: „Lächeln!", also legt Sirius den Arm um Remus und winkt in die Kamera, lächelt, während Remus zu ihm hochsieht, ein Leuchten im Gesicht.

_Er nimmt das Foto und wirft es auf die Zeitungen, fasst sie auf einen Haufen zusammen und geht, ohne noch einmal nachzudenken, zum Kamin. Er sieht zu, wie Sirius aus dem Feuer heraus winkt, nicht aufhört, auch nicht, als die Flammen ihn umzüngeln und seine Arme schwarz färbt. Remus sitzt da und sieht zu, sieht zu, bis das Bild verschwindet und nur Asche übrig lässt. Er bleibt sitzen und starrt in das Feuer, wartet darauf, dass die Erinnerung ihn endlich verlässt._

_Sie bleibt.)_

Sein Körper ist schneller als er denken kann und hat schon auf Tonks Berührungen geantwortet, bevor er merkt, was los ist und vor Tonks zurückschreckt. Etwas in ihm, dass er nun schon so oft wieder zusammengekittet hat, fällt mit einem lauten Scheppern auseinander. Es wird nie wieder ganz sein, denkt Remus, bevor er sagt:

"Nein."

Aber dann ist das Sirius Hand, die seinen Arm hinauffährt, seine Wange streift und als er sich umdreht, kann er ihn sehen, wie auf dem Bild in Sirius Zimmer: Jung und wild und lebendig.

Eine Erinnerung.

„Tu es nicht", verlangt er und will es so meinen, aber er kann nicht. Das Gefühl, ihn zu spüren reißt ihn mit, und dann sind da ihre, seine- seine Lippen und er kann ein Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten, ein leises _Sirius_. Er fasst seine Haare- wie lange ist es her- und vergräbt seine Hände darin, zieht ihn zu sich, so nahe, dass kein Platz mehr zwischen ihnen ist, kein Raum zum Atmen. Er will spüren, dass er wirklich da ist, wo sind sie und warum ist Sirius Stimme so hell, es ist ihm egal, er will nur-

„Stop", sagt Sirius und plötzlich steht Tonks vor ihm, zitternd, eine Hand auf ihrer Brust. „Stop", wiederholt sie und da ist eine Träne in ihren Augen, ihren Augen, wie konnte er denken, es wäre nicht sie gewesen?

Seine Lippen tun weh beim Sprechen und mühsam quält er ein: „Entschuldige, Tonks" heraus. Er wagt es nicht, sie zu berühren, also sieht er stumm zu, wie sie sich wieder auf die Bettkante setzt, unfähig, den Raum zu verlassen. Ein Teil von ihm ist noch nicht wieder zurück aus der Vergangenheit, hängt irgendwo in diesem Raum.

„Es war mein Fehler", sagt sie endlich, unterbricht seine Gedanken. „Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich wusste nicht-", ihre Stimme verliert sich in ihrem Blick, als sie ihn so fest wie immer ansieht.

Es ist zu viel. Er läuft los, bis die Wände ihn stoppen und er kurz inne hält, als die Erinnerungen zurückkommen, wie eine Sanduhr, die umgedreht wird und er kann nicht anders, er muss lächeln. Er greift nach den Erinnerungen, nach jeder einzelnen, so wie Lily es mit ihren Fotos getan hat.

Es dauert ein paar Tage, bis er den Mut findet, Tonks zu besuchen und dann findet er sie auf dem Boden in ihrem Zimmer, das Haar dunkelbraun.

„Es tut mir leid", beginnt er und wappnet sich für eine Erklärung, doch sie winkt ab, lächelt müde. „Nicht jetzt", sagt sie und er merkt, dass sie mehr als eine Entschuldigung und Vergessen brauchen werden.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragt er und entgegen seiner Erwartung schüttelt sie den Kopf.

„Nein", sagt sie, eine Locke zwischen ihren Fingern. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen-", sie zögert für einen Moment, beißt sich auf die Lippe.

„Erzähl mir von ihm", verlangt sie schließlich.

Die Erinnerungen tanzen in seinem Kopf, sie pochen gegen seine Schläfen und drängen darauf, sich auszubreiten, sich neuen Raum zu schaffen. Sie werden nicht verblassen, nicht noch einmal, nicht, solange er sich ihnen bewusst ist.

Er setzt sich auf den Boden, neben Tonks und fängt an, zu erzählen.


End file.
